A Rewarding Win for the Slytherin Team Captain
by articcat621
Summary: Draco wins the House Cup for his team, catching the Snitch out from under Potter's nose, and Hermione wants to reward him for it.


A/N: This was written for the DramioneLove Adopt-A-Prompt Fest 2015 on LJ. This is a nonVoldmort!AU. Many thanks to KyrieColors and krazyredhead0317 for your help with this. Enjoy! xx

Warnings: Explicit Sexual Content, Explicit Language, Oral sex, Alternate Universe.

Disclaimer: In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work.

* * *

 _A Rewarding Win for the Slytherin Team Captain_

Hermione held her breath as she watched the Quidditch match before her. It was a Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match, the last one of the year. However, what made the match really intense was the fact that it was her seventh year – the last time she'd watch a match at Hogwarts.

Hermione was torn between cheering for her best friend and her secret boyfriend. She had been dating Draco Malfoy, Head Boy and Slytherin Quidditch Captain, for a little over a year now. They had gotten together the previous year while working together on an Arithmancy project. They kept their relationship a secret for now because she knew Harry and Ron would not be very accepting. The boys hated that she lived in the Head Dorms with him. She could only imagine what they would do if they knew that she and Draco were dating.

She watched on the edge of her seat as Draco and Harry zoomed around the pitch in search of the Snitch.

"There it is!" Neville cried, pointing upwards.

Hermione followed his gaze and noticed the Snitch hovering near one of the hoops. Harry must have seen it as well, as he took off zooming towards it. "Come on, Harry!" she cheered, hoping that he'd catch it. She watched as he stretched his hand outwards, reaching for it. It was within his grasp…

At the very last second, Draco zoomed upwards and caught the Snitch, practically stealing it from Harry's grasp. Hermione let out a gasp, watching with wide eyes as Draco let out a victorious shout. Draco had just won the House Cup for Slytherin.

A collective groan could be heard from the Gryffindor side of the stands while the Slytherins were cheering loudly. Hermione knew that Harry would be upset and she felt bad for him, but at the same time, she was excited for Draco. She'd have to reward him for his win.

* * *

After excusing herself from the crowd, Hermione lingered outside the Slytherin locker room after the match. After everyone had left but Draco, she slipped inside and looked for her boyfriend.

She found him towelling off after a shower. She took a moment to watch him unobserved, enjoying the way his back contoured with every movement.

"Congratulations," she said, alerting him to her presence.

Draco startled, turning around quickly. He grinned when he saw her. "Hermione."

"Hi, love." She walked over and gave him a kiss. "That was a close one."

Draco grinned proudly. "Indeed. I caught the Snitch from right under Potter's nose… Quite literally too!"

"You won the Cup," Hermione said. "I think you deserve some sort of reward for that, don't you?"

"A reward?" He looked at her and arched his brow. "What did you have in mind?" He smirked when she dropped to her knees. "That _sort_ of reward?"

She peered up at him, a devious expression on her face. "Well, we do need to celebrate, don't we?" She grasped his towel and tugged it, leaving him bare before her.

"What brought this on?" Draco asked. "Not that I mind," he said hurriedly, "It's just a bit surprising."

"I love you, Draco," Hermione said, giving him a reassuring smile. "I just want to reward you for a job well done." Reaching up, she grasped his semi-hard cock and began to stroke it. Within seconds, he was fully erect.

"Merlin, I love you," he moaned, closing his eyes. Her other hand came up and cupped his sac to lightly fondle it. Draco reached down, tangling his fingers into her hair. "Oh, gods," he whimpered as she took him into her mouth.

Hermione started to suck him, loving how he felt in her mouth. She could lightly taste the soap from his shower mixed in with a taste that was purely _him_. She peered up at him as she sucked and saw that his eyes were closed, a blissful expression on his face.

"That feels so good," he said, letting out a soft sigh. He tilted his head back, exposing his throat.

She wanted nothing more than to suck at the tender flesh he had just exposed, but instead, she stayed focus on the task at hand. She loved pleasuring Draco. There was something so empowering about being able to make her boyfriend feel this way. She could turn him into a pile of mush if she wanted to.

"Hermione," he moaned, tugging on her hair slightly. "Oh, gods."

Hermione hummed, and the vibrations caused him to gasp. She gave his sac a light squeeze as she began to suck with more fervour.

"Fuck, Hermione," Draco growled, feelings his balls tighten. "Your mouth… I just can't…" he trailed off, lost for words. He held tightly to her hair, losing himself in the sensations she was creating.

Picking up her speed, she sucked and sucked until she heard a strangled groan escape Draco's lips. Moments later, he came. She swallowed every drop of him, knowing that he found the act to be a turn on.

"Fuck," Draco cursed once more as she released his cock from her mouth with a small _pop_.

Hermione stood, wiping her mouth on the sleeve of her sweater. "You liked it?" She smiled at him coyly.

Draco laughed, putting his arms around her and pulling her flush against him.

"Draco! You're naked!" she protested, pushing against him. She couldn't help but laugh – what a sight they must look.

"I love you, Hermione." He leant down and kissed her. "Shall we celebrate even more later on?"

"Of course," Hermione responded. "Go have fun with all your Slytherin friends. I'll wait up for you in our dorm."

Draco nodded and withdrew his arms from around her. He grasped his underpants and was about to put them on when they heard footsteps.

"Yo, mate, what's taking so long?" Blaise asked, coming around the corner and freezing. "Holy fuck," he whispered, taking in the sight before him.

Hermione buried her face in her hands as Draco laughed.

"Well, now I can see what's taking so long," Blaise said, a smug expression on his face.

"Blaise, don't you dare tell anyone," Hermione said, giving him a stern look. "No one knows."

Blaise held his hands up. "Your secret is safe with me, Granger. Besides, no one would believe me even if I told."

She sighed. "I'll see you later, Draco."

Hermione passed Blaise, ignoring the snickers coming from him. She needed to find Harry and console him about the match. No doubt he was upset about it.

But still, she couldn't help but smile. Draco certainly deserved this win as Harry won the past few years. But Harry would be disappointed regardless.

 _Perhaps I should tell him about Draco and I_ , Hermione mused to herself. _That would certainly distract him from his loss of the House Cup_.

She laughed, making her way towards Gryffindor Tower. She would distract Harry and Ron with the news of her relationship. They would find out soon enough, as she knew Blaise couldn't keep a secret to save his life.

When she was done with her friends, she'd wait up for Draco and reward him with that new lingerie set she had purchased. Hermione smiled to herself. It was as good a plan as any.


End file.
